Ice Cream
by Avatar Obsession
Summary: *Fluff* When Toph gets into a little predicament, Teo finds a mischievous way to help out.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! This is for my sis Tarra, who's an absolutely AMAZING Teoph writer. This one's for you!**

"Hey, let's go get some ice cream."

Teo pointed over to the Paradise Island stand in the middle of the Ba Sing Se mall food court. A new mall had opened the month before, and Teo and Toph were (metaphorically) checking out the scenery. The shops there were so different from the ones in the marketplaces. They'd gone into stores and found everything from clothes and jewelry, to unusual trinkets, to even deadly weapons. It was a blast; it was like the whole town in one building!

Weaving in and out of the hoards of people gathered in the crowded food court, Teo wheeled himself up to the ice cream counter, guiding Toph with her hand on his chair. The mall required everybody to wear shoes to be allowed into the building, and they severely impaired her sense of vibrations. Though surprisingly, she didn't necessarily mind it; she found it quite amusing to play the role of "helpless" for once.

A young woman of about 19 stood behind the register wearing a blue shirt and black visor with the company's logo. The small nametag pinned to her lapel read "Christine" in bold purple letters. Teo pondered for a moment over what nation this girl could possibly be from.

"Excuse me, Sir? Would you like to order?"

He looked up to see Christine smiling with the biggest, fakest smile he had ever seen. She was obviously irritated by the very presence of the two teenagers.

Rolling his eyes, used to the reaction by now, Teo looked at the twenty-some flavors in ice cream buckets behind the plexiglass counter cover.

Teo had a hard time choosing from all of the variously-colored vats of creamy sugar in front of him. Which one should he get?

After what seemed like forever, he noticed one vat in particular that stood out to him. Inside was a wild, swirling combination of yellow, blue, and red. Peering at the label on the glass, Teo muttered to himself.

"Superman…huh, I wonder what kind of flavor that is…"

Christine cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Have you decided what you would like to order yet?"

Teo nodded.

"Um, the 'Superman' ice cream, please."

Christine scratched the order down on a small notepad.

"Would you like that in a cone or a cup?"

"Cup, please."

Teo turned to Toph, who hadn't said anything.

"Toph, what do you want to get?"

She huffed.

"I don't know, I can't see to menu! What do they have?"

He leaned into the glass again, reading off the labels with the flavors.

"Let's see…vanilla, cherry cheesecake, raspberry swirl, mint chip, zoreo,-"

"Zoreo?"

Toph crinkled her nose at the unfamiliar word.

"What's that?"

Teo read the description under the label.

"Well, it says that it's Zanibar chocolate ice cream with pieces of Oreo cookie mixed in…"

Toph flung up her hands, frustrated by all of the complex names. Why couldn't they just have the usual vanilla or chocolate?

"What's Zanibar then?"

Teo shrugged and glanced up at the cashier helplessly. In return, she softly groaned and her forced smile faded. Clearly this was not going to be a quick service.

"Zanibar is this really rich type of chocolate ice cream."

Toph perked up and she whipped her head towards the sound of Christine's voice.

"Chocolate? Sure, I'll have that."

Before Christine could ask again, she quickly finished her order.

"In a cone…"

With a sigh, she reached under the counter and scooped out the two orders and handed them to Teo, holding one hand palm side-up over the counter.

"That'll be six copper pieces."

"Okay."

Teo reached into his tunic and pulled out his miniature burlap bag that he used as a wallet. He counted out the appropriate amount of change before dumping it into the hand of the cashier.

As a last-second thought, he pulled out two extra pieces as a tip. He really didn't feel as though her attitude deserved one, but it was always courteous to leave a tip.

Looking at the unexpected money in her hand, Christine once again regained her plastic grin and partially waved three of her fingers as the unusual couple left the stand.

"Have a nice day!"

Toph stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes once they had left the stand.

"Seriously, what is with some people?"

Teo snorted.

I have no idea…Hey, here's an empty table!"

Teo led Toph over to the only clear table in the court. Pulling out her chair for her, he took her hand and helped her sit.

Toph giggled slightly, not used to so much special attention. It was actually sort of…nice.

Teo handed her her ice cream cone, wheeled over to the other side of the table, and the two began to eat.

After several long minutes of being absorbed in cold sweetness, Teo glanced up at Toph and began to laugh. She cocked her head to the side.

"What?"

He pointed to her face.

"Um, Toph…" he snickered, "you have a little something…"

Toph licked the majority of the area around her mouth and turned back.

"Did I get it?"

Teo shook his head.

"No…it's still there…"

Picking up a napkin, Toph franticly scrubbed her chin and cheeks until they were red. She pointed at her face again.

"This time?"

"Nuh, uh. Here, let me get it for you…"

Teo leaned across the table and brushed a finger across the tip of her nose, pulling it back with a smear of chocolate-colored liquid. Licking it off, he chuckled at the blush slowly creeping across Toph's face.

"Is it gone now?"

An idea emerged in Teo's head.

"Nope."

Toph sighed.

"Can you get it for me this time?"

He smirked.

"Sure thing."

He slowly leaned across the table and licked the tip of her nose, getting the last of the ice cream. Startled, she tensed, pulling her head back.

"What just happened..?"

Teo laughed.

"Nothing."

Toph glared at him suspiciously.

"So…it's gone now?"

At this point, Teo decided to make a game out of it, eyes shifting to the miniscule smudge at the corner of her mouth.

"No…"

Toph groaned.

"Seriously? Just get it off already!"

"Fine, fine, whatever you say…"

Teo leaned across the table once again, this gently pressing his mouth against hers. Shocked once again, she gasped at the peck, her eyes shooting open instantaneously.

Teo pulled back quickly, the mischievous expression still on his face. Toph brought a hand softly to her lips.

"Teo…what was that?"

"Nothing…"

She tilted her head back up to face him.

"So…is it gone now?"

"…No…"

Teo rolled his chair around the table so that he was sitting next to her. Her voice came out soft and insecure, something that only he knew existed in her.

"…Can you get it?"

He nodded. This time he captured her mouth in his, pulling her closer. Toph wrapped her arms around his neck, giving into the kiss.

The two stayed like that for quite some time, completely lost to the world.

After what seemed like forever, they finally pulled apart. Toph leaned her forehead against Teo's, and let out a soft sigh of content.

"Did you get it this time…?"

Her voice was quiet and breathless, and Teo only had one answer to her question. He grinned.

"Not yet."

**Haha, not really how I wanted this to turn out, but I just had a craving to write some fluff ;) Not as good as your's, but hope you liked it anyways! And good luck on your 100, it's turning out great...everybody say happy birthday to PandaClaw! :3**


End file.
